1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a photoelectric conversion system used in optic communications systems. More particularly, the present invention provides for optical transceiver modules.
2. Description of Related Arts
Fiber optic technology is increasingly employed as a method by which information can be reliably transmitted via a communications network. Networks employing fiber optic technology are known as optical communications networks, and are marked by high bandwidth and reliable, high-speed data transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,463 illustrates an example view of various transceivers positioned on a substrate which is loaded in high speed connection device such as a Small Form Factor Pluggable (“SFP”) connector. The substrate has a conductive end with a plurality of conductive pads functioned as an electrical port. One transceiver is located at another end of the substrate, which includes a transmitting optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and a receiving optical subassembly (“ROSA”). Typically, each OSA is created as a separate physical entity, such as a hermetically sealed cylinder that includes one or more optical sending or receiving components, as well as electrical circuitry for handling and converting between optical and electrical signals. Within the optical transceiver, each OSA generally includes electrical connections to various additional components such as a transceiver substrate, sometimes embodied in the form of a printed circuit board (“PCB”).
Each of the TOSA and ROSA is good for only one fiber and the TOSA and ROSA are separate pieces from each other which still occupy a larger space on the substrate and space in the high speed connection device. One lens block with lens pin is assembled at a front of each of TOSA and ROSA to complete light lines transmission.